


The Lonely Star

by The Mice (Waltzing_Mice)



Category: UNIQ (Band), the untamed
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, art video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzing_Mice/pseuds/The%20Mice
Summary: Just some fanart of Wang Yibo (decided on a full length instead of portraits all the time).Sound on.
Kudos: 7





	The Lonely Star

  
  


More at [themiceart.com](http://themiceart.com)


End file.
